Love and Odangos
by naruto654
Summary: All was in harmony in Sooga, until Garu says something harsh. But no good story comes without a villain, so Tobe steps right in to claim Pucca before Garu has a chance to explain anything! But what is Tobe's real motive behind dating Pucca? Is it a plot for revenge, a horrible trick or has he really fallen for her? I'm back, and updating really quickly! So read and review guys!
1. First day of Highschool

Pucca tied her jet black hair up into two Odangos. "I really should look into doing something with my hair other than putting it up in Odangos everyday.." Pucca silently whispered to herself as he put on her clothes.

A short red mini dress with long black stockings and red flat shoes to match her bright red ribbons holding up the Odangos on her head. It had been about two years since Garu had given up on his vow of silence, so Pucca had done the same.

_It's the first day of high school_, thought Pucca.

_I wonder if Abyo will be with Ching_.

Pucca smiled dreamily at her reflection in the mirror. She knew wherever Ching was, Abyo was, and wherever Abyo was, her precious Garu was following. Not that Garu would actually, voluntarily walk to the Go-Rong to pick up Pucca. Skipping over to her bedroom door, she looked back, grabbed her purse and blew a kiss at her poster of Garu on the wall before giggling, closing her door and walking into the dining area of the Go-Rong.

"Good morning Pucca." Pucca's three uncles, Ho, Dumpling and Linguini smiled at her as she entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Uncle Ho, Uncle Dumpling and Uncle Linguini!" she cheerily smiled before getting to the topic at hand.

"What's for breakfast? Today starts High School and I want to show up with a full stomach." She smiled.

"Ah yes, well what do you think is for breakfast, Pucca dear?" Uncle Dumpling chuckled as he handed her a bowl of steaming, hot noodles.

"Noodles again? I never get tired of these!" Pucca smiled and downed them in one go. "Off I go now, goodbye Uncles!" she cheerily waved as she skipped out the door and waited for Ching to arrive.

"Goodbye Pucca, have a great day!" Uncle Linguini waved and got back to making noodles.

Pucca sat on a bench in front of the Go-Rong and kicked her feet nervously. _Where is Ching?_ She frowned and looked around nervously. Just then she spotted her friend. As usual, Ching wore her jet black hair in long braids that ended at her thighs, a short purple top nicely complimented by a short purple miniskirt. And you'd never miss little Won atop her head.

"Ching!" Pucca shouted as she bolted from the bench giving her friend a warm embrace. She looked behind her and saw Abyo smiling and talking to Garu about ninja stuff. Abyo and Garu hadn't changed a bit. Abyo was still the same, tanned muscular flirtatious boy whom enjoyed ripping his shirt off in front of crowds. And Garu still had his hair pulled up in two pig tails above his neck, a black shirt with a heart on it, black pants and red fingerless gloves.

"Hey Pucca, I hope you weren't waiting long!" Ching giggled as the two let out of their friendly embrace.

Pucca giggled and blushed as her eyes made contact with Garu's but then he quickly looked away.

"Oh no Ching, I've only been waiting a couple minutes." She smiled to herself as she strutted over to Garu. Abyo smirked at Garu and walked off towards Ching.

"Hey Garu, did you miss me?" Pucca leaned her head in towards his as she felt his face heat up.

"No Pucca, I did not. Was I supposed to?" he grunted and angrily looked the other way.

"I love it when you get all cocky." She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, causing him to blush profusely and push her away.

"Please don't hug me Pucca, you know I do not feel attracted to you in any way." Garu gritted his teeth.

"Alright Garu, but you just wait! One day you're going to realize what an ass you are to me." She stuck her tongue out at him and put her hands on her hips. She then walked over by Ching and Abyo took his place beside Garu.

"She's still after you, eh Garu?" Abyo chuckled, causing Garu to grunt and glare at Abyo.

"Shut up, it's not like you and Ching are fairing any better." He closed his eyes and allowed himself to smile at his snappy comeback. Abyo just rolled his eyes and looked the other way, admiring Ching.

Approaching the large building full of many kids running around the sides on cell phones, Garu, Pucca, Ching and Abyo grimaced at the large amount of noise it was causing. "Are you sure we have the right address?" Pucca said with a hint of apprehension in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm positive." Ching swallowed.

"You are? Who's the father?" Abyo snorted and started to laugh at the joke he had made, just causing glares from Ching, and Pucca whom did not find it at all funny.

"What? Not my fault, you set yourself up there!" he snorted and looked back at Garu.

"I'm not backing you up, that was pretty dumb." Garu chuckled, causing Pucca to smile at his adorable face. Garu opened one eye and caught a glimpse of Pucca sighing sweetly at him and blowing a kiss. Garu just grunted and closed his eye.

"Well, I guess we should go in now!" Pucca said, bravely taking a step towards the entrance, causing the other three to follow.

"This ought to be exciting." Abyo said nervously.


	2. RingRing is BackBack

Abyo, Ching, Pucca and Garu all found their lockers, deposited their stuff and quickly made way to their homerooms. Sadly, Garu was stuck with Pucca. Ching and Abyo were put in separate homerooms from each of them. Garu walked into the room and took a seat in the back hoping not to cause attention. "Hey Garu!" Pucca said smiling and taking a seat next to him.

"Funny how we ended up in the same Homeroom isn't it?" Pucca giggled innocently.

"Isn't it though?" Garu shot back sarcastically.

The door swung open and in entered a girl with short blue hair in a ponytail and a short pink dress.

"I'm here everybody, you can all be happy now!" she smiled snidely.

"Ring-Ring." Pucca gritted her teeth. Great she was now stuck in a homeroom with her arch enemy! Well maybe not enemy, but they sure didn't see eye to eye. Ring-Ring opened her eyes and spotted Garu, then she saw Pucca and frowned. Ring-Ring strutted over to the other side of Garu and humbly took a seat. _Oh great!_ Garu rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head. This wasn't going to be a very good class for him.

"Hi Garu." Ring-Ring politely blinked her eyes at him rapidly.

"What do you want Ring-Ring?" Garu closed his eyes and said remaining calm.

"You, what else would I want?" she chuckled and laid her head on his shoulder. Seeing this, Pucca became furious and flicked Ring-Ring in the forehead.

"Get off of him, you creep!" she hissed.

"Ow!" Ring-Ring shrieked. "And just _who_ do you think _you're_ calling a creep? You're the one that practically stalks Garu! Everywhere he goes, you chase him and then tackle him to the ground while smothering him in kisses. Can't you see he doesn't love you? You need to lay off! So stop calling people a creep when you in fact yourself, are one!" Ring-Ring snobbily retorted. Pucca took a sharp breath. Garu noticed this and opened his eyes slightly to see the hurt look on Puccas face. Not knowing what to say, because in reality it was true, Pucca just turned her head facing the window and began to daydream.

"So Garu, did you have a good summer?" Ring-Ring smiled innocently as she laid her head back on his shoulder.

"Yes, I did. Now would you mind removing your head?" he boldly replied. And without a fuss, Ring-Ring removed her head and smiled at him "That's great, so did I! My family took us on the yacht for a cruise…" Ring-Ring went on and on about her summer while Garu kept his attention focused on Pucca, trying to figure out what had her so upset. Ring-Ring had made many accusations like that, which were, in fact, definitely true, but Pucca never let herself get so worked up, she usually had something snappy to say in reply! But instead, Pucca just folded her arms up and laid her head down on the desk, holding back a stream of tears that wanted to fly through her eyes. I _won't let myself get too worked up about it. I mean, Pucca could be considered a creep, if not, a stalker. The things that girl has put me through._ Garu smirked and chuckled to himself while thinking of all the hell Pucca had done to him. But overall, she had saved his life a couple times, and she was a very honest, caring girl. But Garu wouldn't go any further than to think of her as a little girl with a crazy obsession for him. He just hadn't realized how she had grown. Finally without further ado, the bell rang and class had begun, the day progressed at an even pace. Neither Pucca, Abyo, Ching nor Garu had any other classes with each other, until the bell finally rang for lunch. The four of them in a swift pace made it towards the door, of course Pucca went after Ching, Abyo went after Ching and Garu went after Abyo, basically re uniting the four. Abyo and Garu went on talking about ninjutsu while Ching and Pucca started talking about teachers. The four of them were walking to lunch when Pucca ran into a very firm, muscular person.

"You know, you should probably watch where you are going!" grunted the deep, crackly voice.

"Or maybe you should!" Pucca scoffed and look up to see, none other than Tobe.

"Why hello there Garu," Tobe said with a Scoff, "Ching, Abyo, and" Tobe smiled as he looked down at Pucca, "Pucca." "Is it ever nice to see you here?" he crossed his arms. Tobe sure looked different out of his ninja suit. He had nice black hair that went into a pony tail above his neck, a x shaped scar ran across his face, he had firm, blazing brown eyes and a nice white polo shirt and black pants. Tobe was a year older than Garu and the gang, so he'd came to high school before the lot. A year ago, Tobe had gotten a slight crush on Pucca, after her beating him in a battle in the rain. His eyes were attracted to the way her long wet hair had cling to her thighs when he had noticed the girl she really was, strong, sensitive, sweet, caring, honest and trustworthy. But he'd never tell her that, nor did she guess. He had acting a lot sweeter around her, but not enough to make any of them notice. That is, except Garu.

"So guys, how about Lunch?" he started to walk next to them. Granted he was Garu's rival still, but they had pretty much called a truce during school hours, as to not hurt any innocent citizens.

"Sure Tobe, we'd be delighted to have you join us!" smiled Ching cheerily as she skipped and Won bobbled about her head. Tobe chuckled, that girl was sure full of energy. Garu and Tobe's eyes met and you could feel the tension that just build up in the room, until Pucca ran over and clung herself to Garu's arm making Tobe feel slightly jealous inside.

"Garu, sit by me during lunch?" she giggled and kissed his cheek, making Tobe want to punch something. _The only good thing about all this is, Garu doesn't return her feelings, making me still have a chance. _Tobe didn't know why he had fallen for the good girl, but he had, and hard. And he was willing to do a lot to be with her.

"Sure Pucca," Pucca blushed and Tobe turned his head in shock, "Only because I know you'd pull up a seat next to me anyways." Garu finished while rolling his eyes. Pucca felt a slight wave of disappointment and Tobe felt a wave of relief.

"The five of us should go to the arcade this afternoon in Sooga Mall." Abyo said while jumping up in the air and removing his shirt. "HI-YAH!" he screamed and a couple of girls fought over his shirts remnants that went flying. Abyo blew kisses at them as Ching punched him in the arm. "Ow! What?" he cried while rubbing his arm.

"Forget it Abyo, you're so dense sometimes." She chuckled allowing herself to smile.

"The arcade sounds fun!" chimed Pucca with her always cheerful little voice. Which was all it took to make Tobe agree with it, and if Pucca agreed, Ching did too.

"I'd rather stay home and meditate." Garu grunted trying to shake Pucca off his arm, but she had him tightly.

"Yeah right Garu, we know you just don't want to be anywhere Pucca is!" Abyo laughed and Ching sent him a glare, punching him in the arm again. Pucca frowned, because she knew it was true.

"Ow! Stop it Ching, you're abusing me." He whined as the five of them started laughing. They then entered the cafeteria, sat down to eat and starting chatting about whatever popped in their heads. It was mostly Abyo, Tobe and Garu talking about ninjutsu, and Pucca and Ching talking about clothes, noodles and boys.

"Did you guys here about the Sooga Kimono Firefly festival coming up next Saturday?" Pucca chimed in, causing the other four to turn their heads towards them.

"The Sooga whoositawhatnot festival?" Abyo said licking his ice cream.

"Everyone wears a kimono, there's going to be noodles, a firefly show, fireworks! It'll be so fantastic! I overheard some girls talking about asking boys to go with them to it." Pucca giggled and blushed at Garu. Garu just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Whatever day you said that was? Next Saturday? Yeah, that day my schedule is full, so don't bother asking me Pucca." He groaned and started to eat his sub.

"That's a shame. Have I ever told you how sexy I look in a Kimono?" she said with a playful tone in her voice, causing Garu to choke and blush while the other three busted out laughing.

"Relax Garu." She said while handing him a bottle of water and pounding his back to help him stop choking, "I'm not going to pressure you into taking me…" she said with a hint of disappointment as she got up to use the restroom.


	3. I'll never love you!

"Ching! Ching!" Pucca called for her friend as she was thrown by the nosy wave of children about the hall. She finally made it to the door with her stuff as the dismissing bell rang.

"Pucca there you are!" Ching smiled. She was waiting outside with Abyo, Garu and Tobe.

"Sorry, it's a bit chaotic in there." She scoffed and glanced towards Garu smiling widely, and then skipped towards him taking his arm.

"To the arcade we go!" Pucca then detached herself and got into a fun but heated argument with Tobe and Ching on the way to the arcade about Kimonos and Swords. While Tobe and Ching were arguing about wearing a Chicken on your head Pucca overheard Garu and Abyo talking about the festival.

"So Garu, are you going to ask Pucca to the Sooga Kimono Firefly Festival?" he asked while kicking a rock.

"Uhm, let me think about that…NO!" he made it loudly clear making Pucca wince at the intensity of his tone.

Why not Garu?" he heard a small, sad voice come up from behind and felt her attach himself to his arm.

"Because, Pucca. I do not like you, never will. So you need to grow up and face the fact that I don't like being around you. So could you remove your arm from mine, walk by Ching, shut up and leave me the hell alone for…the rest of my life?" he said a bit too loudly, causing Tobe and Ching to get quiet as they heard Garu talking.

"Wow, Garu that was kind of harsh." Abyo remarked as Pucca's eyes watered and she let go of his arm.

"Being trampled and stalked everyday is harsh. Taking one step outside and having to watch my back because some lunatic psycho with Odangos might run up and tackle me with gross, annoying kisses is harsh! Not only harsh, but honestly disturbing." He said, now shouting. Pucca felt her heart break in two, as she stopped moving and the gang walked on.

"Pucca…" whispered Ching as she stopped and turned around, causing Abyo, Tobe and Garu to as well. Pucca was already slowly running the other way, with a stream of tears leaving her eyes. Tobe's heart felt crushed as he saw the woman he loved running away in tears, that's why he did what he did next.

"Wait, Pucca!" he shouted as he ran towards her, making the others look shocked, then Ching and Abyo turned and looked at Garu.

"Garu, we know you don't like her stalking you, but did you honestly have to be that rude about it? You made the poor girl cry." Ching said coldly.

"Well, they say the truth hurts!" Garu scoffed back, feeling a bit remorseful. _Maybe I was a bit too rude to Pucca, it's not like she's ever bad mouthed me before, _he thought to himself. That remarked caused Ching to snort and walk off, leaving Abyo and Garu alone.

"There goes our trip to the arcade," Abyo murmured, "Why'd you have to say that to Pucca? Bro that was seriously cold!" Abyo shook his head and walked off towards Ching.

"Wait, Ching maybe the two of us can go to the arcade?" Abyo smiled and ran after her, obviously craving a trip to the arcade. Garu stood alone in the middle of the quiet streets of Sooga to think, he began to wander home as thoughts of Pucca flooded his head. "I guess I might've been a bit rude to her…I'll apologize tomorrow." He said as he entered his home and picked up Mio in a loving embrace.


	4. A broken heart, a new beginning

Pucca took off running the second he said it. Her heart felt as if it had been torn in two. She wasn't really sure where she was headed, but the tears wouldn't stop falling as she ran and ran, farther and farther from the spot where Garu had told her to leave him the hell alone. _Why doesn't he love me at all? I'm a good person…right? _Pucca then stopped to sit on a rock and found herself thinking out loud. "What have I ever done to him to deserve treatment like that?" she sobbed, putting her head in her hands.

"Nothing, dear Pucca." came a rough voice from behind her. Tobe had followed her! Pucca turned around to see Tobe, she looked at him with her sore, red puffy eyes and looked back.

"Go away Tobe, I'm not in the mood, if you can't tell." She cried and slumped onto the grass.

"Pucca, I'm only here because I believe you need a shoulder to cry on." Tobe sat next to her and looked at her sadly. For that second, she saw good in him, as if he cared. She began to think of him in a whole new way.

"Oh, well I do…" Pucca sat up and faced Tobe, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Tobe, why are you being so nice to me?" the question caught Tobe off guard and he lost balance and fell backwards.

"What?" he choked out, rubbing his head.

"Well, ever since about a year ago, you've been so nice to me," she began as Tobe sat up, "but before that you treated me terribly, just like…" she choked his name out and put her head down crying, "Garu…"

"Pucca," Tobe began as he put his large hand on her petite shoulder, "I, never told you this, and it's very hard for me to now, but Pucca…" he started to turn a slight shade of red, and Pucca lifted her head up.

"Yes, Tobe?" she asked in a small voice.

"Pucca, I love you." Tobe removed his hand and looked away turning red.


	5. Taking a Chance

"What!" Pucca jumped up, thinking she didn't hear right.

"I knew I should have kept my mouth shut. You hate me now right?" Tobe's smiled turned into a frown as he stood up and began to walk away.

"No Tobe, that isn't it. I just didn't think I heard right. Why would anybody love me? According to Garu, I'm a stalker, a annoying one that is always smothering him with gross, disgusting kisses…" Pucca frowned as she put her hand on his arm to stop him from leaving.

"Because Pucca," He said turning around. "That day we fought in the rain. Do you remember it?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do. I totally kicked your ass." She giggled back. Tobe smiled at himself, knowing he'd made her smile.

"Well Pucca, I saw you, with your hair down as the rain made your hair cling to your thighs, the way your soaked dress clung to you revealing your petite yet curvy figure," Pucca blushed. "And I thought about you, you are so beautiful Pucca, not to mention an amazing fighter, with a great heart whom anyone can go to if they feel down and be instantly cheered up. You're also so trustworthy and honest, you make everyone feel at home and loved." Tobe grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Pucca, you are one amazing person." Tobe finished and leaned in, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Pucca had never been kissed before, she'd always smooch on Garu, but never once had anyone tried kissing her. Pucca stood there stunned taking in the current events. Garu hated her, and his arch enemy who has always tried to kill him just confessed his feelings towards her and is kissing her at this very moment. Pucca felt so warm, so safe, with her lips pressed against Tobe's, like nothing else mattered and somebody loved her. She didn't feel the spark of love she felt while kissing Garu, but at this moment, the thought of being loved overruled. So she gave into her urges and kissed him back. Tobe was delighted, as he took her into his arms and held her closer. After what felt like an hour or so, their lips parted and he stared vividly into her eyes.

"Pucca, will you be my girlfriend?" he said smiling at her widely.

"As long as you want me." She smiled back and they began again in another kiss, "Of course I want you Pucca." And with that they began to make out.

An hour or so passed, and Tobe and Pucca were laying looking up at the clouds laughing and giggling, while Garu was at home pacing. _Why'd I say that to her? Why do I care? I don't like Pucca…do I? No, I don't. She's an annoying little girl who has a crazy obsession for me. It's still wrong that I said that, I guess I'll go over and apologize now, I mean…I was pretty harsh. Even Pucca didn't deserve that. _Garu pet Mio on the head, flung a fish in his cat bowl and walked out the door headed for the Go-Rong.

"Hey Garu, what a surprise!" Dumpling smiled as Garu walked in the door.

"Hey Chef Dumpling, have you seen Pucca?" Garu asked, and the three chefs stopped and stared at him. Of course, because Pucca loved Garu and was always chasing him, and everyone knew how Garu didn't like her, except Pucca of course.

"Well, no actually. It is pretty late, and she hasn't come to deliver these, if you'll wait a bit we'll ring the bell for her to come deliver. To be honest we thought she was out chasing you around!" laughed Ho.

"Oh, I'll go wait in the dining area then. Thanks Chef Ho, and I'll take a bowl of noodles." Garu smiled and departed from the kitchen leaving the three chefs baffled.

"I wonder why Garu has suddenly taken an interest in Pucca." Linguini stated what the three had been thinking and they all nodded, and went back to making noodles for the customers.

"Dada, go ring the gong for Pucca. She has some deliveries she needs to make!" Dumpling called over to the clumsy, blonde boy doing the dishes.

"Yes sir!" Dada smiled and walked over to the gong, tripping on the way and breaking some items. He grabbed the large stick and hit the gong, covering his ears from the loud noise.

Not far away in the distance, lay two figures on the grass smiling and staring at the clouds. Pucca hears the bell go off and suddenly jolts up. "What is it my sweet?" Tobe grabs her hand and sits up with her.

"Oh, it's the Go-Rong bell. I need to go back and make deliveries." Tobe looked confused, he didn't know she worked at the Go-Rong!

"Come with me Tobe!" Pucca smiled and stood up with Tobe, attaching herself to his arm making Tobe blush.

"Of course!" Tobe smiled, shook her off and put his arm around her. "Let's go, Pucca dear."


	6. One plus One equals two

The door flung open as Garu was slurping on his hot, steaming noodles. His head flew towards the door as he finished slurping and his eyes widened. Pucca and Tobe were holding hands smiling at each other! Garu stood up and walked over to Pucca, immediately making her frown, causing Tobe to look ahead at Garu.

"What do you want, you heartless bastard?" Tobe glared at Garu, and Pucca put her finger on Tobe's lips.

"Now now, there isn't a need for any of that language." Pucca giggled at him, causing Garu to be even more confused.

"Whatever you say Pucca dear, I'll watch my tongue." Tobe giggled and put her hand down.

"Pucca dear?" Garu asked his thoughts aloud with a grossed out tone of voice.

"Yeah, you'll be the first to know, me and Pucca are going out." Tobe smiled and looked at Pucca who was blushing and smiling ear to ear.

"WHAT?" Garu practically shouted, causing the whole Go-Rong to stare at the three, making them all blush. The customers went back to eating and Garu grabbed Pucca by the arm.

"I need to talk to you for a second," He looked at Tobe who was glaring at him, "Alone!" And with that he drug Pucca out of the Go-Rong and to the side of the building.

"What the hell Pucca! Is this to get back at me for shouting at you? Dating my arch enemy?" Garu was furious, but he remembered why he came here and let himself relax a bit, he sighed and spoke again, "Listen Pucca, I'm really sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to flip out on you, and to be honest, it doesn't really bug me that much. If it did, I would have made sure you never did it again." He smiled at her, secretly hoping she'd laugh and say that Tobe and her going out was just a joke.

"Listen Garu, Tobe and I aren't going out to get back at you. Tobe, really loves me, something you never did! Maybe I liked to be cared about, did you ever think of that? No, you're too stupid and busy with your ninja training to actually notice a good thing that you had." She shot back at his face.

"A good thing? You call being stalked by a lunatic a good thing?" he yelled.

"No Garu, you've just lost someone that truly and deeply loved you and cared about you," she frowned and he slightly blushed, "where as I, just lost someone who didn't give a damn. You're the one that should be upset, not me. So take your apologies and your sorry ass back to the forest." She scowled, pointed towards the forest and stomped back into the restaurant, leaving Garu startled and confused.

"Lost someone?" Garu yelled at her. Pucca looked back, startled.

"Yes Garu, from now on…I'll be out of your life. I'm moving on, Garu. I figured I'd give Tobe a chance, something you'd never do for me." She glared at him and opened the doors, then proceeded in taking Tobe's arm to the kitchen to get the deliveries and tell her uncle's about her new boyfriend. _Moving on…out of my life. _This is just about the greatest day ever! Garu mentally cheered, thinking his Pucca Problem was at rest, and he could finally step outside without having to worry about being tackled by Pucca! Garu smiled to himself and ran off to find Abyo, who of course was too busy with Ching to do anything, so Garu decided to go to the arcade at the mall. After a couple hours he was pretty bored, not to mention hungry, but he didn't want to go back to the Go-Rong, especially after what happened earlier. He decided to walk home when he bumped into, none other than Ring-Ring!

"Oops! My bad, Sorry Garu." Ring-Ring giggled innocently.

"I heard that Pucca is out of the picture. Now that she is, how about we get together?" Ring-Ring giggled.

"No Ring-Ring, just NO." Garu stuck his tongue out.

"Aw, don't worry. You'll change your mind." She smiled seductively. Garu rolled his eyes and walked off. The more he walked, the more tired he became. It was pretty late, so he got home and snuggled up in bed.

Meanwhile at the Go-Rong, Pucca had just walked into the kitchen, and Tobe followed.

"Look out Pucca! Tobe is behind you!" screamed Uncle Dumpling as he launched a knife at Tobe, hitting the door right above his head. Pucca screamed.

"Uncle Dumpling! Do not kill my boyfriend!" she started to cry, and Tobe gave her a big hug, the chefs looked at each other confused.

"There there Pucca dear, I'm still alive." He said stroking her cheek. He then looked back at the wide eyed, confused Uncles of Pucca's.

"So Pucca, you're going out with Garu's enemy?" Linguini stepped up, confused.

"How will Garu react to this?" Ho scratched his head.

"Been there, it wasn't pretty. But after earlier, I really don't care!" she sobbed into Tobe's masculine chest.

"Garu said some pretty harsh things to Pucca on our way to the arcade." Tobe filled in.

"Oh wow, I wonder what's up with Garu, that isn't like him." Ho said and he got back to cooking noodles.

"Pucca, the deliveries are on the half wall over there." Uncle Dumpling pointed to a wall east of them. Pucca walked over to the wall, picked them up, got on her scooter and said, "Well, I'll be back in a flash!" and was off.


	7. It's time to move on

"Pucca, Tobe is here!" Uncle Dumpling called to Pucca from downstairs. Pucca ran downstairs in her new outfit, a red strapless top, with a plaid black skirt, black leggings with red stripes, and some shiny red shoes. Pucca also wore her hair down, it was so long that it passed her knees and slightly touched her shins. _I knew I should have done something with my hair a long time ago! _Pucca silently thought to herself as she saw Tobe's reaction to her new look.

"Hey Pucca." Tobe choked out, taking in how beautiful she looked. "You look lovely, as always." He smiled. Pucca giggled and blushed, "Oh Tobe, you flatter me!" she smiled. "With the truth." He smiled back. Pucca ran up to him and instantly locked her arm in his, "Let us go!" she giggled and the two walked outside.

"Hey Pucca!" Ching smiled as she walked up, Abyo and Garu following. Garu had his eyes locked on something the other direction, trying not to make eye contact with Pucca or Tobe after the other day. They all noticed Tobe and Pucca being lovey, but only Abyo was brave enough to speak up.

"So what's with you two? Is this to get back at Garu?" Abyo said blandly, while Garu's eyes focused on him. Pucca looked startled, "What's with you guys thinking that? No, Tobe and I are an official couple! I don't care about Garu anymore." Pucca practically screamed, causing Garu to look at Pucca and see the frustrated look on her face, and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of sadness.

"You two? But isn't Tobe like, your enemy?" Abyo pushed and Ching punched him in the arm.

"Abusive much?" Abyo glared at her playfully as he rubbed his arm.

"I'm just keeping you straight!" she smiled back playfully and cracked her knuckles.

"Let's just get going before we're late…" Garu spoke finally causing the gang to look at him awkwardly.

"Yeah, let's." Tobe grunted and looked back over at smiling Pucca clinging to his arm ever so joyfully. As they were strolling along, Ching and Abyo giggling at each other, Garu rolling his eyes and watching Tobe and Pucca, while Pucca was kissing up on Tobe and Tobe would giggle and they'd talk, Tobe popped Pucca a question only Her, Him and Garu heard.

"I hope you don't expect me to give up on destroying Garu, I still want my vengeance. What do you suppose I do about this?" Tobe whispered to her, Garu heard and his eyes opened wide, but he remained calm like he hadn't heard.

"I…don't know." Pucca seemed confused, Garu had hoped she'd say no, being the obsessed crazy girl she is about him. But she did say she had moved on, and she _was_ dating Tobe. Part of Garu felt disappointed, but the other part felt so shocked that he didn't notice he had felt disappointed.

"Well, I'll see you at lunch, Pucca boo." Tobe giggled and kissed her before they departed ways and went into their homerooms. Pucca slowly and silently took her seat next to Garu, too bad she'd be stuck there for the rest of the year.

"Hey Garu-pie, how's my little dumpling doing? Enjoying your Pucca free vacation?" Ring-Ring smiled as Garu sat down. Pucca felt a twinge of hate and jealousy, but remembered she was with Tobe and Garu hated her. Garu saw the look on Pucca's face though and chuckled to himself, couldn't hurt to play a long a bit, could it?

"Hey Ringy-Ring, Mind not calling me dumpling? Other than that, I've been enjoying it a lot." Garu smiled and opened one eye to see Pucca biting her lip. Seeing this amused Garu and he decided to push it a bit further. "Since she's off my back, maybe we should go do something together…" Garu smiled evilly to himself, and Ring-Ring started blushing and smiling.

"I always knew you'd fall for me!" Ring-Ring blushed and hugged Garu. "Pick me up at 9! We can go to the Go-Rong." She handed him a piece of paper with her address on it and he chuckled and turned to face Pucca who in return gave a weak, sad smile that made Garu feel a bit guilty.

"I…" she choked out sadly. "I'm happy for you…we all have to move on, don't we?" she said in a small voice and turned to look at the clouds out the window. "But sometimes it's just too hard, no matter what…" she said in a barely audible whisper to herself, not knowing that Garu had in fact, heard each and every word.


	8. Garu's vow to protect

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ching giggled.

"I swear!" Pucca smiled back at Ching and took a bite of her Rice ball.

"That lake is soooo romantic!" Ching sighed dreamily while gazing at Abyo, who was talking to Garu. "You know what they say…" Ching started and looked back at Pucca.

"No, what do they say?" Puccas eyes became wide as she leaned in to hear what Ching had to say.

"Well," Ching started in a low whisper, "They say if you kiss someone next to that very lake on a full moon, if the moon stays then you're meant to be, but if it fades then he's not your prince." Ching finished closing her eyes and taking a bite of her apple.

"Wowwww" Pucca said awe struck. Garu was silently listening to their whole conversation and raised an eyebrow in interest_. If Pucca and Tobe went there, I could prove that Tobe is just using her!_ Garu silently thought to himself, _Not that I care about Pucca, it's just not right to see her be used. _Garu smiled to himself in denial.

"What are you so happy about?" Abyo looked weirdly at Garu. Damn! He had caught him smiling.

"Oh, I just have a date tonight…" Garu chuckled and moved one eye slowly towards Pucca who was still gushing over the lake with Ching.

"You? A date!" Abyo said a little too loud, causing Pucca to start listening.

"Yeah, with Ring-Ring." Garu smiled proudly and Abyo started choking on his Ninja Soda.

"What? How could you Garu? She's so mean to Pucca! I mean she is super pretty…and popular." Abyo scowled and gushed while wiping up the Ninja Soda he had spilled. Ching hearing the compliments felt a rush of jealousy.

"She's not _that_ bad. And besides, why should I give a damn about Pucca, not like she cares about me." Garu said with a glare towards Pucca causing her to frown. "If she did, she would have told Tobe to stop his little vengeance, but she doesn't…so I guess I shouldn't care if Ring-Ring beats the snot out of her!" Garu said while turning his direction mostly towards Pucca.

"Garu…I said I didn't know because the question caught me off guard! But if you're going to be _that_ way, I'll just tell him to fucking murder you!" she yelled, and everyone at the table started at her.

"Jeez Pucca, such language." Tobe chuckled from behind her.

"Tobe! What took you so long?" she turned around, her anger fading as she smiled at the muscular hunk in front of her.

"Sorry love, I was just talking to Chief." He casually lied, but the fact that they didn't know that, caused Pucca to be upset on her own reasons.

"You put another girl before me?" Pucca's eyes watered, "How could you Tobe?" she burst out into tears and ran out the back door, causing everyone to stare at Tobe.

"What are you fools looking at? Go back to eating that shit you call food and leave me the hell alone!" he growled, the tone of his voice and constant use of profanity scaring the students as they turned away and started eating.

"That wasn't nice Tobe, Pucca is your girlfriend! She should come first." Ching crossed her arms and scowled.

"Oh give it a break chicken head. It was just a little white lie, I'm making plans for our date, but I couldn't let her know, it's a surprise!" Tobe rolled his eyes and flicked the chicken off her head.

"Won!" Ching screamed as she caught her precious chicken friend and sat her once again on the top of her head, then glared at Tobe.

"And as for _you_ Garu." Tobe strolled over to him. "I didn't like the way you put your hands on my _girlfriend_ yesterday. You'll get what's coming to you." Tobe growled and made his way towards the back door to look for Pucca.

"Pucca, I'm sorry." Tobe came next to her and cuddled her. "The real reason I was late was, I wanted to surprise you with a romantic date, so I had to set up, but I didn't know what to say to you, and I saw Chief, I just came up with a last minute lie." He spilled out while Pucca cried in his chest.

"Tobe, you're an ass." Pucca started chuckling through tears.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to become less ass-like." He giggled and lifted her chin, planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Good!" She giggled and blushed at the kiss. "Now let's go eat. I'm starving!" Pucca rubbed her stomach and shot up, dragging Tobe by the arm back into the cafeteria. A shocked and startled Tobe from the constant change of her mood just silently followed behind.

"Pucca, you're okay!" Ching smiled as she saw her bright eyed friend sit down next to Tobe.

"So Pucca, has Tobe asked you yet?" Ching whispered to Pucca as she sat down. Garu opened his eyes, using his wonderful hearing to pick up their conversation.

"To the Sooga Kimono Firefly festival? No." Pucca answered and sounded disappointed.

"Well, it's only Thursday, and the festival is NEXT Saturday. So he has time." Ching smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah, maybe he'll ask me on our date tonight!" Pucca giggled.

"Maybe." Ching smiled. Garu, overhearing all of this, could not in a million years let his enemy take Pucca to the festival, nor on anymore dates! Garu just had to stop this, he knew one way, but he didn't want to do it. He could always lie to Pucca, saying he realized that he loved her and wanted her to give him another chance. Nah, then he would have to deal with a whole Village hating him after they found out he'd lied to Pucca. But it was just to protect her…who knows what Tobe might do to her. But why did he want to protect Pucca? I mean, he had always stalked and chased him all those years…it was quite annoying. But, Garu had to remember, that Pucca was just sweet and caring and had the right to live. So Garu vowed to protect Pucca, as a ninja's job, nothing more than a little job, right?

_Because, I don't love Pucca…_Garu silently thought to himself as he finished his plan.


	9. Little date, big plans

"Are you ready, Pucca?" Tobe pounded on her bedroom door.

"Uhm, just a second Tobe!" Pucca called back and then opened the door, revealing herself in a long red dress that shone and sparkled, it had no straps and came all the way down to the floor with a silky texture. Her hair was up in a single bun, with a flower the exact color of her dress on the side of her head.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Tobe gushed and took her hand, raising it up to his face and kissed it. "Let us go!" he smiled and walked her down the stairs and outside, where a very pissed off, anxious Garu was waiting in the bushes. _So he's taking Pucca to that little ball tonight?_ Garu thought while noticing Tobe in a white tuxedo. _Perfect!_ Garu dashed away to find Ring-Ring.

"What is it?" Ring-Ring screamed as she busted open the door to see Garu in a suit holding a rose. "Ring-Ring, Shall I take you to the ball tonight?" Garu smiled trying to sound like he actually wanted to take her, which he really didn't.

"Oh Garu!" Ring-Ring blushed and took the rose, hugging him. "I'll be out in a bit!" she slammed the door shut.

After what seemed like an hour's worth of waiting Ring-Ring came outside in a silky long, and ruffled pink dress much like Pucca's, only it had straps and one sleeve. "Wow," Garu started, wondering how he should 'pretend' to like her outfit. "You look, uh, great." Garu choked out, hoping she didn't see through the lie.

"You think so? Aw, you're such a dear." A completely fooled Ring-Ring smiled and took Garu's arm and they walked towards the same place Pucca and Tobe were heading. They didn't talk much on the way, Garu was plotting what he'd do inside his head, as Ring-Ring kept talking on and on about herself and how beautiful she was, when they had finally arrived. Garu looked around until he saw a gorgeous Pucca dancing with Tobe. Gorgeous? Did he really just think that about her? Ah well, what does it matter? It's just the dress. Garu told Ring-Ring he had to go to the bathroom and left her alone to search the food table for something to eat.

Garu departed from Ring-Ring, _Thank god!_ He thought to himself. There was only so much anyone could handle of that girl. He snooped around and finally 'accidently' came across and bumped into Pucca.

"Sorry Pucca, I guess I should watch where I'm going!" Garu smiled and looked down and the stunning young lady. Pucca blushed as she noticed Garu's eyes traveling up and down her body slowly. Garu almost forgot Tobe was next to them.

"Ahem," Tobe coughed, "Why are you here Garu? I don't suppose you actually found another person to love _you_. I'm surprised Pucca was dense enough to fall for you." Tobe scowled, forgetting that he might've hurt Pucca's feelings, which he did. Pucca winced at the insult and Garu's eyes caught hers and his expression said _Sorry that he hurt you_.

"It's none of your business Tobe, I don't see how Pucca could fall for someone as ass-like, rude, cruel, hating, and horrifyingly gross as you." Garu shot back, Pucca winced again, and Garu just looked at her like, _it's not my fault you fell for that ass. _Pucca closed her eyes as a tear fell from her eyes, she didn't know what Garu was trying to prove, but all these insults really hurt.

"How dare you, you've made her cry! And you can insult her all you want, but don't you dare insult me!" Tobe shouted. Pucca and Garu looked confused, wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? _I knew Tobe was a selfish bastard_, Garu thought to himself, _I finally get to reveal it to Pucca. _

"Tobe, isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Garu scowled, seeing Pucca's face become tear-filled.

"Why? I don't c- I mean, I don't care about myself you're right, I slipped, it's supposed to be the other way around." Tobe felt nervous, almost giving it all away. Pucca smiled and wiped her tear-filled eyes away and hugged Tobe. "I knew you weren't like that!" Pucca smiled. Garu frowned, his plan hadn't worked.

"Garu, go back to your date. You aren't wanted here, you never were and never will be." He glared at Garu then looked back at Pucca. Garu began to walk away, but hid himself in the crowd to listen to their conversation.

"Did you hear what he said about you? If you loved me, you'd let me kill him." He whispered into her ear, Garu only picking up half of what he said, wide-eyed. No way would Pucca agree to that! _I just want to be loved…it's not like Garu cares._ Pucca thought, her emotions taking over.

"Do whatever you'd like to Garu." She whispered back sadly, Garu hearing it all, a tear slipped from his eye. He'd lost Pucca, the sweet, cheerful girl who'd protect anyone from danger, had surrendered herself to the dark, uncaring side that was known as Tobe. Pucca loved Tobe and now there wasn't any hope of him showing her that Tobe was up to something…

What was he supposed to do now…?


	10. Do I matter to you anymore?

**Alright, I haven't done any authors notes at the top or bottom like others because, well I don't want to bore you with these. I just want you guys to be able to get right to what you came for, the story! But I felt it necessary this one time. I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing, I've been busy but I write when I get the inspiration. I don't want to make Garu fall in love the second Tobe loves her, ya know? That's just full of rush, takes away the suspense and totally takes away plot lines and the story ends too soon. So, I want to thank a couple people…**

**Lollimint- my very first review, Thanks so much for the support, because of you I felt the confidence to continue with this. **

**Garucca-Lover24- Thanks so much for the support! I'm so glad my story is one of your favorites, I'll continue to write more! I'm also honored you find me an amazing writer, I also enjoy your story and I hope you continue to update that too.**

**And to whomever this Guest is who has given me tons of reviews, Make an account so I can give thanks to you, but for now, Thanks so much for all the support.**

**Thank you guys for sharing your opinions! I'd like it if everyone that reads this story does, but it's not a requirement. Now let me shut up and give you Chapter 10!**

"With Pucca finally on my side, I shall get rid of that pesky Garu once and for all!" Grinned Tobe as he paced back and forth throughout his lair.

"But sir," one of his ninjas piped up, "You know Pucca would never hurt Garu! She loves him." The ninja finished with a look in his eyes that said one thing, confusion.

"Ah, that may have been true in the past, but not anymore! For I am Pucca's boyfriend." Tobe turned around facing the ninjas and smiled proudly causing all the ninjas to stop what they were doing and gasp.

"But sir, evil knows no love…" the ninja scratched his head confused.

"Well you see…" Tobe started.

**Meanwhile in the Bamboo Forest**

Garu sliced his way through the bamboo forest, deep in thought. He couldn't believe Pucca had just said that! _I guess she really has moved on… _Then he remembered her words earlier in the classroom…

'I- I'm happy for you…we all have to move on don't we?' Garu saw the sad, regretful look on her eyes and felt a sudden twinge of sadness and guilt. And then he remembered the few words she had whispered that he wouldn't have heard, but did because of his extravagant hearing,

'But sometimes it's just too hard, no matter what…' Pucca frowned with her head towards the window.

Garu's heart shattered remembering that scene, it's just too hard no matter what? What could Pucca have possibly meant by that? That Garu was incapable of moving on without her? He never LOVED her in the first place! Or maybe she was talking about herself…if she did still have feelings for him, then he could still have a chance at exposing Tobe…that is, if it was a plan, which it was….right?

**Meanwhile at the Go-Rong**

"Ching! Can you bring water to table 4 for me?" Pucca said balancing to waiting trays on both of her hands, both full of bowls of sweet, tasty noodles.

"Of course Pucca!" Ching ran off to get a glass full of water and skipped to table 4 with Won bouncing about on her head.

"Ho ho ho! Thank you Ching." Santa smiled back at Ching and took the glass of water.

"You're welcome Santa." Smiled Ching as she bounced away.

"What a cute little girl…" Santa smiled and began to slurp on his noodles.

"No sir, we only have noodles." Pucca said for the twelfth time in a frustrated tone.

"What about…Pasta?" the guy asked her persistently.

"Sir, for the thirteenth time, WE ONLY HAVE NOODLES!" Pucca screamed at him.

"Okay, I'll have some noodles then!" the customer said nervously.

"Okay sir, I'll be right back with your order." Pucca's frustrated tone turned giggly as she skipped away.

"One bowl of noodles please!" Pucca smiled as she burst into the kitchen door.

"Here you go Pucca!" Uncle Dumpling walked over to her and handed her the bowl.

"Oh and Dada, I need you to clean off table 7 for me, the customers just left and it's quite dirty." Pucca stated as she grasped the bowl of noodles and walked out.

"Coming!" Dada slipped on some water that dropped out of the wet bowls and ended up dropping them and breaking them.

"Not again Dada!" Uncle Ho slapped his hand on his forehead. "This is the third time today…" Uncle Dumpling sighed, "We're going to need some more bowls at this rate."

Pucca was silently waiting tables and taking orders when Tobe came in the room.

"Pucca, let's ditch this place." He growled and walked over to Pucca, taking her arm.

"I can't Tobe, I have to work." Pucca frowned, longing to go with him, but she couldn't leave her uncles and Ching to man the restaurant, especially when it was _this_ busy.

"Well, get out of it! Because I need to take you somewhere." The look on his face and tone of his voice softened.

"Aw, alright Tobe. I'll see what I can do." Pucca smiled and walked towards the kitchen. Pucca never liked lying to her uncle's but Tobe sounded like he had something urgent to tell her.

"Uncle Ho, Uncle Linguini, Uncle Dumpling." She called confidently as she burst into the doors of the kitchen, "Ching called and said it was urgent, can I please take a break from work to see if she's okay?" Pucca said with a fake worried look on her face.

"Run along Pucca! And give Ching our regards." Dumpling said worried. Pucca smiled and took her apron off, running outside.

"I'm free, Let's go before they think something is up." Pucca grabbed Tobe's hand and ran them outside, and Tobe led the rest of the way.


	11. All it took was a kiss

"Tobe! Where are you taking me?" Pucca giggled as Tobe ran dragging her by her arm behind him.

"You'll see." Tobe looked back at her and smiled, then turned back facing the forest. _This is perfect, with Pucca on my side I can finally get rid of that pesky Garu._ Tobe thought and smiled to himself. The two kept running and running for what seemed like hours and hours, and all Pucca could ask or think was, 'Where are you taking me?' in which Tobe only replied, 'You'll see.' But at one point Tobe got so annoyed of Pucca's constant questions, he stopped and turned around to face her.

"Pucca, I told you, you will see! So stop bugging me okay? It gets pretty damn annoying." Tobe scowled at her, not realize the way that made her feel. Heartbreak and pain washed over Pucca's face and heart, it hurt to be scolded, especially by her boyfriend, even when she hadn't done something that wrong! She was only teasing him about it, could he really not take a joke? Tears started forming at the edges of her eyes and Tobe noticed the pain on her face, and shot back a remorseful look, just as he was about to open his mouth, Pucca spoke.

"Tobe what happened to you?" Pucca put her head down and whispered quietly.

"What?" Tobe's eyes widened and he took a step back, surprised by the sudden question.

"Well, you used to be so nice to me…now all you ever talk about is revenge on Garu, and you never kiss me anymore!" Pucca started to break out in a loud sob, causing Garu to jolt up awake. Garu had just gone to bed, and the two were so deep in the forest near his house that her loud cries woke Garu up.

"What the hell?" moaned a sleepy Garu as he stood up and found Mio. He frowned seeing that his cat was not the cause of the noise, so he had no idea how to shut it up. He walked over to the window and saw two figures in the distance, one with large odangos on their head. _Pucca! And the other guy must be Tobe. _Garu thought to himself, immediately knowing that Pucca was crying, he quickly got dressed, and began his stalking, protecting mission, even though he was still very sleepy. He pranced through the bushes silently, until he came in earshot of Pucca and Tobe's conversation.

"Well…uhm…It's uh, because you see…" Tobe stuttered trying to find a way to explain himself without screwing anything up.

"Well, Garu said something really cruel about you to me the other day and uh, he put his hands all over you at the restaurant…" Tobe mentally congratulated himself for being so clever, "…and he said that stuff about us at the ball, I want to teach him a lesson!" Tobe smiled and hugged Pucca. Garu rolled his eyes and became worried, and then reminded himself, _it's just Tobe…Pucca would never hurt me, right? _Garu started to worry again, _if he has Pucca on his side….then I'm seriously dead._

"That makes sense, but it doesn't answer the rest of my question!" Pucca began to wipe her eyes and looked up at Tobe, with puffy, swollen red eyes.

"Well, I hope this is the answer you were looking for." Tobe grinned mischievously and pulled Pucca in closer and closer until their lips met and he held her by the waist, kissing her for a very long time. Pucca put her arms around her neck, kissing him back. _Something doesn't feel right… _a part of her brain told her, _who cares? He loves me, and he'll never let me go…_another part of her brain told her, taking away all sensible thoughts.

Meanwhile, from the bushes, a really sleepy Garu watched. He observed as Tobe explained himself to Pucca, listing things Garu did, which were all taken out of context, and lies! Garu had never said anything cruel about Pucca, he only wanted to talk, and he was talking about Tobe, not Pucca. Garu began to feel enraged, he wanted to burst out there and kick Tobe's ass once and for all, but then they'd know he was spying, so he found it best to just deal with it later. Then Pucca said, 'That makes sense, but it doesn't answer the rest of my question!' _What question?_ Garu pondered to himself. Maybe that's why she was crying. While he was caught up in thoughts, Tobe's voice broke his concentration as he looked over and then saw Tobe pull Pucca in for a kiss. Garu grit his teeth and frowned, Tobe was kissing her…His enemy was kissing Pucca! Why'd this upset him so much? He didn't know and he didn't care, he was just mad, mad and really mad. That's when he burst out of the bushes, storming up to Tobe.

"What the hell? Any freaking reason you decided to make out near my house?" Garu pushed Tobe off of Pucca, causing Pucca to gasp and step backwards in shock.

"What the hell with you? Any reason you were stalking us?" Tobe shot back, Garu had already thought of a comeback for this, so he immediately shot back at him.

"I wasn't stalking, you decided to come near my house, I was woke up by Pucca crying, so I came outside to see what it was and I see you two making out!" Garu practically yelled back, Tobe looked stunned, he didn't have anything to say back.

"Well, I was just headed to my place, we just stopped here to have a quick kiss. Not that you'd know what that's like, you've probably never kissed a girl in your life." Tobe quickly shot out, the more confidence building in his voice as he continued his sentence.

"Pucca even told me that whenever she kissed you, you'd never kissed her back. Is that any way to treat a lady? Especially one so beautiful and brilliant?" Tobe smiled knowing he'd hit a sore spot, and also made Pucca hate Garu a bit more. Tobe was also confused on why he had complimented Pucca so easily like that, it took his a lot of guts to ask her out.

"It's the way to treat one whom you do not share the same feelings for." Garu said, but not as confidently as his last comeback.

"Well, Shakespeare, I don't see how you wouldn't _whom_ those same _feelings_ for Pucca." Tobe rolled his eyes and laughed. "What's not to like about her?" Pucca blushed hearing that.

"Yeah Garu…what is it about me you don't like?" Pucca said in a small voice, and the two men looked at her, as if they had forgotten she was there.

"Well Pucca," Garu started as he walked towards her. "Tobe is right, there is a lot to love about you, but there are some things that just throw you off. Like, when I need personal space, I could never have it, because you wouldn't get off of me! You were practically trying to force me to be in love with you, the way you'd always plant those stupid kisses on me when I didn't want them! Love is something that takes time to bloom, yet we couldn't just be friends? You were on a mission to force me in love with you." Garu took a breath and panted after throwing out a speech, while Pucca just stood there wide-and-teary-eyed.

"Oh…" was all that came out of her mouth, everything Garu said was true, she was too clingy, love did take time…maybe she made a mistake. But what did it matter anymore? She was with Tobe, and he loved her.

"I don't like how you are talking to my girlfriend." Tobe walked over to Garu and gripped his shoulder.

"I don't like the location you chose to start making kissy faces and insulting me." Garu turned around and punched him in the gut, sending him flying towards a tree, and then pulled his sword out in case he tried anything.

"Garu! How could you?" Pucca started crying as she ran towards Tobe to help him up.

"Run home…" Tobe coughed up a bit of blood and stuttered out, "W-while we give you the chance…"

Garu laughed at the remark, "You've never succeeded in beating me yet Tobe and you never shall. I'm leaving because I don't want to see Pucca cry over your pitiful ass any longer." Garu glared at Tobe and looked back at Pucca who was crying and hugging Tobe, "Goodnight Pucca, be safe and careful. You never know what that bastard will try." Garu put his sword away and calmly walked off towards his house, leaving Pucca blushing at the fact he told her to be safe, and Tobe grunting and moaning in pain due to the fact he'd been punched in the gut.

"I'll take you home Tobe, you need some help." Pucca frowned and wondered where Tobe was supposed to be taking her in the first place…


	12. Pucca, oh Pucca! Where art thou?

**Sorry for updating late guys, my REAL life kind of swamped me with depression, but I'm alive! And ready to give you Chapter 12.**

* * *

Tobe opened the doors to his lair and walked in, causing the ninjas to look that way. Pucca then followed, and one of the ninjas who hadn't been there earlier to hear about Pucca and Tobe immediately drew his sword and shouted, "Master Tobe, watch out! It is Pucca. Ninjas ATTACK!" He then tried running at Pucca, then noticed that the others weren't following.

"Ninjas?" he frowned, quite confused.

"Weren't you here earlier?" one of the other ninjas piped up, "Master Tobe and Pucca are now a couple." He finished. The poor confused ninja's eyes became wide and he looked back from Tobe to Pucca repetitively.

"Master Tobe, does that mean we have to call her Master Pucca?" the ninja seemed confused.

"If you'd like." Grunted a Tobe in pain. Pucca frowned and walked him over to the stairs, climbing them and laying him down on his bed.

"Would you like anything?" Pucca smiled sadly.

"Yeah, get me some noodles, I'm freaking starving." Tobe spat. Pucca jumped back, startled by the sudden outburst and demanding tone, she hadn't expected him to say yes. She had done so much for him already, was he not grateful?

"Alright," Pucca started to walk away and then mumbled in a sarcastic and pissed off tone, "your majesty."

Meanwhile at the Go-Rong, Ching walked through the doors bouncing happily.

"Ching! Are you alright? Where's Pucca?" Uncle Dumpling rushed over to her.

"Yes I'm fine. What makes you think I'd be not okay? And no I haven't seen Pucca." Ching frowned and looked startled and confused at the sudden outburst of worrisome questions.

"Pucca said that you had called and said it was urgent." Uncle Ho stated as he walked over to her.

"Well, I didn't call her." Ching sounded confused, which she was.

"Pucca lied to us?!" Uncle Linguini frowned, that was quite unlike Pucca, "I wonder where she is, I wonder if she is okay." Uncle Linguini began to pace and worry.

"I'll go get Abyo and Garu and we'll search for her. Don't worry guys." Ching smiled while placing her hand on Linguini's shoulder. "We'll find her!" she said reassuringly, causing the three chefs to smile and wave her off goodbye and thanks.

Ching rushed out the door, and first went to Abyos' house to start the team, she knew if Abyo was along Garu would certainly join. "Abyo wake up and get out here!" she pounded furiously on the door. Finally someone opened it, Abyo's dad, Bruce!

"What are you doing here this late Ching? Over." He questioned in his monotone voice.

"I need Abyo's help finding Pucca." She frowned answering his question.

"Pucca is missing? Over." He frowned and called to Abyo.

"What is it dad?" moaned a sleepy Abyo rubbing his eyes as he walked towards the door.

"Oh hi Ching!" he smiled. "What's wrong?"

"Pucca has gone missing, let's go get Garu and look for her." Ching frowned and looked at Abyo pleadingly.

"Alright, let's not waste any time!" Abyo grabbed Chings' hand, earning a blush and giggle from her, and ran out the door towards Garu's place.

"Garu Garu! Wake up!" Ching furiously pounded on Garu's door.

"Come on Garu you can sleep when you're dead!" Abyo started pounding on the door with her. "This is important!"

Suddenly after about three minutes of rapid pounding the door swung open revealing a pissed off Garu.

"What is it?" he said under his breath in an upset tone.

"Pucca is missing! We need you to help us find her." Ching frowned with a pleading tone.

"What? Pucca isn't missing, she went with Tobe…to his…lair" Garu's eyes widened as he finished his sentence. "Let's go." Garu's normal serious face returned as he rushed though the three out the door_, I hope Pucca is okay…I mean, for Ching's sake._ Garu quickly added in denial. "

"Here!" Pucca angrily tossed a bowl of noodles on the small table beside Tobe. "It's about time, can you be any slower?" Tobe growled. Hurt and confusion rushed to Puccas face, "Sorry, I'm not the best chef." She mumbled. "Damn right you aren't, this tastes like shit!" Tobe growled and spit the noodle on the floor. Pucca flinched and winced, hurt by the remark.

"What's going on..?" Pucca frowned and sat next to him.

"Just upset, alright?" Tobe frowned and looked back at her, he had to remain sweet for the time being…

"Okay, would you like me to get you anything else?" Pucca prepared herself to be swamped with orders.

Tobe bit his tongue, "No, uh…" he finally choked out, "you've done, enough." Tobe looked away.

"Alright, well I'm going to go get some rest. Is there anywhere I can sleep, because I sure as hell am not going to sleep with you." Pucca growled at him annoyed.

Tobe rolled his eyes, "Yeah, downstairs there should be an empty hammock, go sleep in it." He ordered her, "And goodnight." He smiled kissing her, Pucca smiled back thinking, _finally, he's being sweet to me again._

* * *

_**Expect Chappie 13 too, Love you guys and I'm sorry for not updating D: Keep reviewing!3**  
_


	13. Unusual Behavior

**I apologize to everyone, but I seem to have lost my love in this story, no ideas, depressing life. But I know I promised my fans(if I have any) a wonderful and long story and that's what I'm giving to you guys! Sorry that Tobe curses a lot, but that just seems to fit his character. Everyone says "reviews help me write" That is not really the case, but it does motivate me and make me feel better about my story, causing me to actually want to continue! I don't know if Ch 14 will be out today, I mean, I've got to go to walmart and get a planner! School is veryy busy-making, I swear! I get like 2 hours of free time maybe! Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll edit my really really rough draft of Chapter 14 so I can hopefully get this to you guys this weekend!**

* * *

_CRASH! _A loud noise woke everyone up. Shattered glass was strewn amongst the floor as everyone rubbed their eyes sleepily.

"What's going on?!" screamed Tobe's ninjas.

"The hell..." Tobe moaned and rubbed his eyes sleepily as he got up and made his way over to his inside balcony railing. His eyes immediately widened as he saw Garu, Ching and Abyo with their swords and nun chucks out standing near the now broken window.

"You know, you could've just used the damn door. I leave it unlocked." Tobe growled and glared at the three. Pucca silently slipped out of her hammock, and walked over to Garu facing him face-to-face. Garu alarmed at the fact their faces were so close together.

"You've handicapped my boyfriend and now you burst into his house. What is your problem?" She hissed at him while rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Well, someone is in a bad mood." Garu rolled his eyes, "I came here for Abyo and Ching, they brought me along." He pointed towards the two who were fighting some ninjas.

"You guys, stop it." She hissed at them.

"Yes Master Pucca." The ninjas bowed towards her and walked back to their hammocks, leaving Garu with an odd look on his face.

"Master Pucca?" Garu asked startled.

"I don't know…they're idiots." She slapped her hand across her face and turned back towards Abyo and Ching, "Why'd you guys burst into Tobe's house…?" she asked clearly pissed off and tired.

"Pucca, we wanted to make sure you were okay, the chefs were worried!" Ching frowned and winced at her friends' rudeness.

"I can take care of myself Ching." Pucca glared. Chings eyes widened as she silently thought to herself, _what is wrong with Pucca. This isn't her! She's always so cheery and happy and sweet, has Tobe made her this way?_ Then finally had the courage to speak up, "Is everything alright Pucca?" except, it didn't come out so strong, as her voice cracked midway in the sentence.

Pucca raised an eyebrow, "Mhm." She yawned, "Now go home and let me sleep."

"You're staying here tonight? But the chefs..." Ching frowned, and Garu silently watched from the background, knowing something wasn't quite right with Pucca.

"Screw them, I'm tired, okay?" she yelled and started walking back to her hammock. Abyo and Ching exchanged startled and confused glances. Garu silently followed behind Pucca, and when they were at her hammock, stopped her, grabbed her hand and turned her around. In a low gentle, yet rough and confused tone he asked, "Alright Pucca, what's going on?" Puccas' face turned red due to the fact he was holding her hand, Garu noticed this and dropped it immediately. "Sorry." He mumbled, "Anyways, what is it?" his face and tone returning serious.

"I don't know Garu, what is it?" Pucca yawned.

"What's with you? You've been acting so rude...so uncaring, so…so much like Tobe." Garu frowned. Puccas eyes widened, was she really being rude? She hadn't noticed, so much had been confusing and frustrating her. Her expression turned confused, yet frustrated and lost at the same time. Garu noticed and piped up again.

"What's going on?" he asked gently.

"I don't know!" Pucca then suddenly blew up at him, "First you treat me like crap but now you're all worried about me? And Tobe's in love with me? And first he was sweet but now he's an ass! And Master Pucca, and Festival, and Ring-Ring! And I'm so confused!" Pucca fell to her knees and started crying.

"What's going on down there, you better not have hurt my Pucca!" Tobe growled as he walked down the stairs in a robe only to see Pucca on the ground crying.

"What did you do?!" Tobe hobbled over to Garu trying to hide a smirk while at the same time wincing in pain because of his injury.

"Nothing, but shouldn't you know? Aren't you her boyfriend? Does she not tell you her feelings?" Garu swamped him with questions while seeing Pucca out of the corner of his eye crying. He didn't like it when Pucca cried, for some reason it just bugged him. He longed to give her a hug but he wouldn't dare. Especially because Tobe was there, Ching and Abyo were there and he didn't like her! But friends comforted each other right? Garu didn't know what to do as those many thoughts swirled in his head, but they were all stopped by one simple action.

"Shut up!" Tobe growled as his fist made a swift connection to Garu's face, and Garu found himself on the ground, startled and confused, with a bleeding nose and black eye.

"Why do you care so much about Pucca? What has suddenly changed?" Garu winced in pain.

"I..." Tobe swallowed hard, he couldn't bring himself to say this, "I…" and he was going to vomit if he did. "You have no right to talk about us that way, you don't know anything, I..." he choked, "I love her!"

Everyone gasped except Garu, "Do you really?" he smirked, getting up and wiping the blood from off his nose. "Who is 'her' then?" he bravely and boldly took small steps towards Tobe.

"Pucca, of course." Tobe rolled his eyes, and an upset and confused Pucca watched from the distance, unsure of who to defend.

"Then why can you not bring yourself to say that you love Pucca? Instead you refer to her as, well… 'her'!" Garu growled, seeing Pucca's startled face out of the corner of his eye brought a smile to his face. Bingo! He'd hit a weak spot.

Tobe glared at Garu, and then looked back at Pucca. "I can say it easily! It doesn't hurt me at all." He boasted.

"Then do it." Garu rolled his eyes. Pucca looked back and forth between the two, seeing the tension and seriousness in the atmosphere, combined with all her worries, and light-headedness from crying so hard, she fell backwards unconscious on the floor.


End file.
